Titans Beyond: Generation Zero
by Green Gallant
Summary: Sorry I'm in a rush. This is a look at the next generation of teens who actually exsist going through the trials of high school and everything else thrown at them.


_AN: Sorry this is brief I'm ina bit of a rush. Let me know what you think of this. _

**Titans Beyond: Generation Zero**

Late one night on a school night, a young girl was rocking out with her friends. She had long black hair and was dressed in a punk-rock style. Her friends watched while she headbanged playing guitar. Her dark locks thrashed about as she played a hard rock rendition of Lil Wayne's Lollipop and her friends clapped along.

"_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shawty wanna bump_

_Ya know I love to touch em lovely lady lumps_

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shawty wanna bump_

_Ya know I love to touch em lovely lady lumps_

_Okay lil mama had a swag like mine_

_She even let her hair down her like mine_

_I make her feel right when its wrong like lyin' _

Mari brushed back her hair as she continued singing while her several of her friends' howl and whistle. The lights came on stopping her mid song as she looked up and saw her parents standing in the doorway.

"All right that's enough for tonight. You got school in the morning and the same goes for the rest of you." Said Richard.

"Daddy!" she said over the microphone.

"You heard me." he said.

"Come on Mr. Grayson." Chris said.

"I know your welcome over here anytime but its 11. Some of us need to rest, not to mention its all most curfew." He said.

The teens groaned as they got up off the couch and headed for the door.

"Later Mari." Said Chris.

"See ya tomorrow." Said Lian.

"See ya guys." she said over the mic as the rest of them left.

"Why did we get her that again?" Dick asked.

"Oh come on Richard, you know she loves to play." Kori told him.

"I should have had a boy it'd be much easier." He replied exasperated.

Mari put down the mic and walked over to her parents.

"Nice to see you too Dad." She replied.

At 15 years old Mari was a typical some might say fiery teenage girl. At length she was quite different than most of the girls in her school a bit more tomboyish than most and was into the punk rock scene and accentuated it with her usual wear of black and purples with mesh and the occasional fishnets much to her father's frustration who couldn't understand why she wouldn't invest in a pair of jeans like most. She knew it got under her father's skin and she enjoyed it. But there was another side to her as well. Mari was into motocross; she didn't watch it she was in it. Like her father before her, Mari had discovered the rush of riding a dirt bike at 60MPH over dirt hills. She wasn't sure how she got into it. She just saw guys performing and thought it looked fun and hasn't looked back since. She hasn't been sanctioned yet, but that hasn't stopped her from enjoying her favorite pastime. Actually getting into the league was another story. Mari rolled with a small group of friends, she wasn't popular but she's okay with it.

Her oldest friend is Chris, son of Daily Planet duo Clark and Lois Kent. Chris was well mannered, kind, considerate all that. And a good kid at heart always stood up for others when others couldn't defend themselves but oddly never fought that much. Usually let his size speak for him, and most kids if they were smart wouldn't mess with him. Her best friend was Lian Harper, daughter of Roy Harper and Jade Nguyin a chick he use to date back in the day. Like her mother Lian was Amerasian with dark hair she often wore in a ponytail and was especially close to her father who raised her after Jade left. Who would go on to have a child with another man named Thomas Blake and naming their son after him. Thomas was a business executive at some conglomerate. Jade would occasionally visit her and Roy from time to time though Lian never cared much for her. Other friends included twins Jai and Iris West the son and daughter of Wally and Linda West. Along with finally Cerdian, the son of one of her father's close friends Garth Riptide and his wife Dolphin who animal trainers at Aqualand.

Mari stuck out her lip at her father and made her way up the stairs.

"And take your guitar with you." he said. She rolled her green eyes at her Dad.

"You can pick it up tomorrow." Kori told her.

"Thanks mom." she said as she decended the stairway to her room.

_AN: Like I said pretty brief. I apologise. I'm supposed to be with friends seeing Iron Man2 Let me know how you like it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
